DM-1on1-Idoma
__TOC__ Map description A small map with a simple layout. There are six zones on the map; only four of them have a name: * Shield Area (Dark purple): A balcony overlooking most of the level. Holds the eponymous item. * Middle (Pink): Located in the upper level, at the very center of the level, recognizable by a huge pillar blocking the sight from the Sniper Ledge. * Rocket Area (Dark green): Located at the very east of the map, consists of a series of ramps. Holds the eponymous weapon. * Flak Area (Purple): Located at the very south of the map, runs alongside the South area and ends in the Shield balcony. Holds the eponymous weapon. There are two extra areas on the map, without a name, so we're going to name them: * Shock Rifle area (Light green): Located between the Middle and the Shield Area, as part of the latter. A tunnel which runs below the Middle connects it with the Rocket Area. Holds the eponymous weapon. * Minigun area (Tan): Located at the south of the map, between the Flak Area (as part of it) and the Middle and Rocket areas. Holds the eponymous weapon. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Walkthrough Qualification Round This is the easiest mission of the game, which is fitting as it's also the first one. The bots eligible for this match are Avalanche, Kain, Nafiret, Natron, Perdition, Phantom, Silhouette, Sorrow, Sphinx, Stargazer, Tranquility and Vengeance. Since it's just a 1on1 match, you don't need additional advices other than those of this page. Head-To-Head Tips and tricks * Time the Shield and you'll negate your opponent of the only shield item in the map, leaving him only with the health. * This map has plenty of space for walljumps and walldodges. Practice them and you'll get faster to the items than your opponent. ** Near the Minigun there're two ways to get into the Flak Cannon passage. One of them requires you to go via two wood tables. These wood tables make some noise, thus giving your opponent a clue about where you are. By wall-dodge jumping from the side of the ramp facing the Minigun, you avoid this part. ** You can also get access to the aforementioned shield by wall-dodge jumping from the top of the Shock Rifle ramp near the Minigun, avoiding to go through Flak Cannon/Lightning Gun. You might lose the chance to get these weapons, but you can get a really quicker shortcut to the Shield than if you go through the normal way. * The Flak Cannon, Lightning Gun and BioRifle passages (especially the latter) tend to be good places to get frags from three-rocket shots or well placed Shock combos. Trivia * Until the stats for the game were shut down, the map held the distinction of being the eleventh most played UT2004 map of all-time, with nearly 250.000 matches."Unreal Tournament 2004 Map stats" @ ut2004stats Gallery Unreal Tournament 2004 "Godlike" maxed graphics 4K 2160p Walkthrough PART 2 - Idoma (Duel)|Godlike gameplay. DM-1on1-Idoma-Zoned.jpg DM-1on1-Idoma-Pickups.png External links and references See also